


Stein's Attempt

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [62]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre-captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: A fluffy fic where Stein took Leonard's head out of his ass.





	

“You’re thinking of leaving, Mr. Snart? Why is that?,” Martin scolded. “Isn’t that the cowardly way out?”

It’s getting harder and harder for Leonard to go on with the mission knowing that his mind is somewhere else. He loves Sara. He denied it to himself many times but his feelings are just becoming too strong for him to handle. Falling in love wasn’t in his plan. He was in this time ship for the score—not for a girl. That’s what he keeps trying to tell himself. But this is Sara. Someone he so badly wants but he knows he’ll never get. That’s the greatest curse as a thief.

He can feel the mission coming to an end and he hates thinking about coming home to Central City 2016 and seeing Sara walk away without him having the chance to tell her how he feels. But he’s Captain Cold. Captain Cold doesn’t do feelings.

The only person who saw Leonard’s struggle was Professor Stein. The older man felt their resident crook drift away from his close bond with the assassin. He noticed Leonard picking Jax for missions rather than Sara. He became aware of the slight tension in Snart’s body everytime someone mentions coming back home to the present.

He isn’t stupid. He knows the look Leonard is giving Sara. It is a familiar look he has been giving his wife for thirty eight years. It is the look of utter love. But there is also fear in the man’s eyes, Stein noted. And he knows why.

He confronted Leonard about it after they got back from their meeting with Savage in search for Per Degaton. It didn’t go well.

 

_“Mister Snart, can we at least try to have a decent talk?”, Martin asked when the two were left alone in the dining area._

_“About what, Professor?”, Leonard said with an exaggerated drawl._

_“I may be inside Jax’s mind earlier but I saw you. Your reaction when Miss Lance got captured. You care for her so deeply but it’s scaring you. Why?”_

_The professor’s reply made him tense. How did he know?_

_“Well professor,” he started, “it isn’t fun losing another member of the team—especially not the one who can beat up the most number of enemies.”_

_He grabbed a drink to distract himself and to hide his expressions._

_Martin spoke again. “The way you look at Miss Lance speaks volumes, Leonard. You might try to deny it but the eyes don’t lie. Not yours.”_

_“What’s your point?”_

_“You love her and it’s scaring you,” Martin said with a smile. “It’s not wrong to fall in love, you know. Even the evilest of men deserves to be loved.”_

_Leonard glared at the professor who wasn’t fazed by the former criminal in front of him. “You say anything to anyone, I’ll freeze you.”_

Leonard asked Rip to bring him back to Central City. Before things go wrong with Savage, with the mission, and with Sara, he wants a sure way out. Stay in Central City. Continue doing what he is good at. Forget the Waverider. Forget the future. Forget her. Rip and Mick both tried to stop him but they know how stubborn Leonard is and there’s no talking him out of this so they gave up.

But all it needed was Martin Stein to snap Leonard out of his frustrations.

 

“You’re thinking of leaving, Mr. Snart? Why is that?,” Martin scolded. “Isn’t that the cowardly way out?”

“This is none of your business, professor. I suggest you walk away and leave me be,” Leonard said while packing his things.

Martin knows the feeling of almost losing the person you love when his younger self didn’t wake up in time for the faculty mixer where he met his wife. If it wasn’t for Rip, he would’ve lost his wife, their memories. It is painful and he doesn’t want Leonard to feel the same by leaving the Waverider, losing the love of his life.

“Mister Snart,” Martin said as he sat on the chair beside Leonard’s bed, “Leonard. What is holding you back?”

Leonard sighed but answered anyway. “Love isn’t something I’m familiar with, Martin. Not much of that growing up, except from my sister. This—what I’m feeling—is new to me. I’m a master crook. I like everything planned and everything going perfectly. I like to get what I want. No matter how much I want to be with her, I will never get her. I need to leave now before I fall harder. It will destroy me.”

“Isn’t is destroying you now? Crushing you inside?”

“It is,” Cold admitted.

“Then go get the girl!”

Leonard chuckled at the old man’s idea. “You do realize that this girl is a twice-trained resurrected assassin who can kill me in two moves, right?”

A knowing smile appeared on Martin’s face. “This assassin likes you back.”

Snart almost dropped his cold gun. “What did you say?”

Martin sighed. “I don’t get it why the both of you fail to see how you two look at each other when one isn’t looking.” Leonard was still dumbfounded when Stein continued. “Well, you plan on leaving. Tell her. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

 

Leonard walked swiftly to get to Sara’s room. Once she opened it, a hard slap welcomed Leonard. “What the hell were you thinking when you decided you’d leave the team?!”

“Is that how you plan on saying you’ll miss me, Assassin?” he said with a smirk.

“Why are you here anyways? Aren’t you supposed to be on the jumpship, on the way to Central City?”, she said, trying her best to hide the shaking of her voice.

“I have something I need to say before I leave,” he said as he walked towards her.

“What’s that?”

Snart focused on one small space on the ground before he started. “I’m leaving because I’m scared.”

“Of what? Or of who? Savage?”

He chuckled at that. “Why would I be scared of Savage? It’s you, Lance. I’m scared of you.”

“Of me? Why?”

After one deep breath, he spoke: “You made me...feel things...that I’ve never felt before. You made me want to be protective of you even if I know that you can very well protect yourself. I always look forward to spending time with you because believe it or now, you’re the only person in this boat I enjoy being with. You take none of my crap and you enjoy my dark humor. I’ve never met a person I’m more connected with other than you.”

“Your point is?”, Sara smirked, not really irritated but is very hopeful.

Leonard finally looked at her and said, “It was Stein who convinced me to say this before I go but Sara, I, um, I think I love you.”

“I know,” she said.

“You know?”

“Yes, Crook,” Sara said as she stood to walk closer to him. “I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. I was a few minutes away from knocking on your door to ask you to stay before you barged in.”

An awkward silence fell upon them. Both equally shocked at the sudden confession but deep inside, they both know this was a long way coming. Leonard didn’t move from where he was standing and Sara, too, kept her close but not crowding distance from him.

“So,” Sara finally spoke, “Stein, huh?”

“The old man took my head out of my ass,” Len admitted.

“Are you still leaving?”, Sara asked.

“I think there’s no need for it. Nothing to be afraid of now,” Leonard said. “I’ll see you around. Talk later?”

She held his hand that was looming close to her. “Like, really talk? About me and you?”

“Yes,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I just need to thank someone.”

“Okay.”

 

Sara smiled and ordered Gideon to open her door. As Leonard went out, the first thing he saw is Stein and Jax with their ears pressed to the opening of the door, listening to the conversation that just transpired between the two.

“I’m gonna forgive you for eavesdropping just because you helped me with this...feelings thing,” Leonard said.

He was almost inside his own room when he looked again at Professor Stein and smiled. “Thank you, Martin. I owe you one.”

 

-end-


End file.
